(1) Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a push button switch assembly, and particularly to an assembly with a secondary push button to be positioned in a control panel that overlies the switch.
(2) Description Of The Prior Art
The present invention is used in the control panel of an electric range, and particularly a high-low range having a lower oven provided with a cooktop mounted over the top of the oven. In addition, there is a microwave oven positioned at eye-level over the cooktop. At the side of the microwave oven is a single large control panel which supports control components for all three appliances; the two ovens and the cooktop. Hence, it will be appreciated that such a control panel is short of available space as it may include a selector switch, an oven thermostat and a clock-timer for the lower oven, also an infinite heat switch for each of the four surface heating units of the cooktop, as well as a timer and temperature control, power level control, mode selector switch, indicator lights and start switch for the upper microwave oven.
To maintain a pleasing appearance of such a control panel and to avoid confusing the user, it is necessary to locate certain components near the related components. Symmetry is also of importance in order to obtain proper balance. Oftentimes the available space behind the control panel does not match the spacing that is dictated by the aesthetics of the control panel. This is what motivated the discovery of the present invention.
The mounting position of a push button switch behind a control panel is dictated by the available space in relation to the other components. Frequently, the control panel is provided with secondary push buttons of decorative size, shape and appearance for operating the hidden push button switch.
A prior art patent showing a push button switch with an enlarged secondary push button is the Abernethy et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,150. This patent teaches a push button switch having an enlarged secondary push button in combination with a guide post mounted parallel to the first push button so the secondary push button will not cause the first push button to jam.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a control assembly with a push button switch having a secondary push button supported in a control panel in a manner offset from the first push button, so the secondary push button may be operated at any side without causing the push button switch to jam.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a push button switch assembly of the class described with a fulcrum means for the secondary push button to provide smooth operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a push button switch assembly of the class described with a spacer spring biasing the secondary push button to provide smooth operation.